Because Of Umma
by ArrumNita
Summary: Junsu menginginkan anaknya menikah dengan orang korea tapi apakah anaknya akan menikah dengan orang korea?


Because Of Umma

Cast: Jung Yunho 20 tahun

Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun)

Kim Yoochun as Jaejoong's Father

Kim Junsu as Jaejoong's Mother

Jung Siwon as Yunho's Father

Jung Heechul as Yunho's Mother

Etc.

**BOYXBOY**

Summary: Junsu menginginkan anaknya menikah dengan orang korea tapi apakah anaknya akan menikah dengan orang korea?

Note: semua percakapan yang melibatkan Yundad anggap saja berbahasa Jepang. Soalnya saya ga bisa bahasa Jepang -_-

Author POV

".Pokoknya kau harus putus dengannya Jae. Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai namja yang bukan berasal dari korea." Junsu tampak meledak-ledak berbicara dengan anaknya, Kim Jaejoong

"Tapi Umma.. Joongie sangat mencintai Yunnie." Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"Pokoknya Umma tidak setuju." Tegas Junsu. Junsu pergi meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya itu di Restoran bersama Yunho.

Flashback

"Bagaimana ini aku nervous Joongie." Yunho sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas Jus hanya karena nervous.

"Tenang saja Yunnie Bear. Umma tidak galak kok. Lagipula tidak mungkin kita membatalkan pertemuan dengan umma, umma kan sudah diperjalanan kemari." Jaejoong menenangkan Yunho.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah menunggu Mrs. Kim, Kim Junsu alias umma Jaejoong. Yunho jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang karena Jaejoong terus saja merengek kepada Yunho agar Yunho mau dikenalkan dengan Bumonim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah pasangan beda kewarganegaraan. Jaejoong warga negara Korea sedangkan Yunho warga negara Jepang. Mereka bisa bertemu karena setahun yang lalu setelah lulus dari Senior High School dengan nilai terbaik, Jaejoong mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Jepang. Yunho adalah kakak seniornya.

"Yunnie.. itu umma." Kata Jaejoong antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ummanya.

"Yang mana, Boo?" Yunho celingukkan melihat kemana arah telunjuk Jaejoong.

"Yang pakai baju putih itu Yun.."

"Hmm.. cantik sepertimu Boo."

"Arigatou Yunnie." Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Annyeong Joongie.." Sapa Junsu setibanya di meja Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Annyeong Umma. Kajja duduk umma."

"Ne.. Emm jadi siapa yang ingin kau perkenalkan? Apa dia?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong to the point.

"Ne umma. Ini Yunnie eh Yunho maksud Joongie."

"Annyeong ahjussi eh ahjumma." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Junsu. Sebenarnya dia tadi sempat kursus bahasa Korea kilat dari Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho bingung sebenarnya Umma Jaejoong itu namja atau yeoja.

"Aku namja. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku ahjumma. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa bahasa Koreamu terdengar aneh. Jangan-jangan kau bukan orang korea." Tanya Junsu sedikit sinis.

"Eh Joongie belum cerita ne. Yunnie kan memang orang Jepang umma." Jelas Jaejoong. Kemarin Jaejonong memang hanya mengatakan akan memperkenalkan namjachingunya tapi Jaejoong tidak/belum pernah mengatakan kepada sang umma kalau namjachingunya adalah orang Jepang. Jaejoong ingin memberi kejutan kepada ummanya. Tapi…

"MWOO? Jadi dia bukan orang korea?" Teriak Junsu. Sehingga perhatian seluruh pengunjung Restoran tertuju padanya.

End of Flasback

"Hikkss.. Yunnie.. Kenapa umma menyuruh kita putus hanya karena Yunnie orang Jepang?" Jaejoong menangis di dada Yunho. Saat ini mereka berada di Taman setelah meninggalkan Restoran yang menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa yang sangat menyesakkan hati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Entahlah Boo. Yunnie juga tidak tahu. Mungkin umma Joongie punya alasan tersendiri." Sahut Yunho dengan tangan mengelus punggung Jaejoong, bermaksud menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Tapi Joongie tidak mau putus dengan Yunnie. Hikss.. hikks.." Tangis Jaejoong pecah kembali.

"Yunnie juga tidak mau putus dengan Joongie."

"Bagaimana kalau umma melarang Joongie kembali ke Jepang sesudah liburan ini Yun? Joongie takut." Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho seakan akan kehilangan Yunho.

"Ssst.. Kita coba yakinkan umma Joongie ne. Kita masih punya waktu 2 minggu sebelum masuk kuliah."

"Yunnie janji tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie?"

"Tentu saja Boo."

TBC

Penasaran usaha apa saja yang akan dilakukan Yunjae agar mendapat restu dari Mrs. Bebek alias Mrs. Kim Junsu?

Saksikan di SCTI hahahaha XD


End file.
